


Coping Mechanism

by teddybeare12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Don't Ask, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'll add angst I swear, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Weird Plot Shit, You just wait, and we love classic, blueberry is pure, chatfic, classic loves puns, do both, heck yea, red is not pure, yoU KNEW IT WAS COMING, you won't know whether to laugh or cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybeare12/pseuds/teddybeare12
Summary: Your favorite au's (well, at least the best timelines) meet! Gosh, so exciting!aka sans meets other sanses chatfic but it's angsty and kinda sorta humerus (hA)





	1. The Creator Creates Something New

**Author's Note:**

> key-
> 
> bold is a name
> 
> (bold): means that person sent a message
> 
> italics is an action in the chat (ex: (bold) added (bold) to the chat)
> 
> i hope that makes sense lol
> 
>  
> 
> characters-
> 
> undertale sans (classic): humerus jokes
> 
> underfell sans (red): edgy mcr
> 
> underswap sans (blue/blueberry): pure and innocent
> 
> killer sans (killer): questionably sane
> 
> horrortale sans (horror): head dog salesman
> 
> dusttale sans (dust): dusty garbage
> 
> aftertale sans (geno): cotton no eye joe
> 
> dream sans (dream (duh)): smol bean
> 
> nightmare sans (nightmare (again duh)): goopy boyo
> 
> error sans (you can guess): glitch bitch
> 
> ink sans (just guess, i'm sure you'll get it right): squiddy boi
> 
> underlust sans (lust): sinner
> 
> fresh sans (fresh): radical rainbow
> 
> reaper sans (death): oof machine
> 
> xtale sans (cross): kinda possessed tbh
> 
>  
> 
> if you want me to add anyone else, i'm not against it lmao. just tell me who ya want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Ink. You've doomed us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask how i got in this fandom. please. i don't even know.  
> i'm pretty sure i was dragged here by demons.  
> please send help

_ 12:01 am _

 

  _ **squiddy** **boi** added **glitch bitch** , **humerus jokes** , **pure and innocent** , **edgy mcr** , **goopy boyo** , **smol bean** , **head dog salesman** , **questionably sane** , **cotton no eye joe** , and **dusty garbage** to the chat._

 

 

 **squiddy boi:** what's up my au fellas

 

 **glitch bitch:** ink wtf

 

 **glitch bitch:** why

 

 **squiddy boi:** i figured it'd be entertaining to have the aus meet each other

 

 **glitch bitch:** okay but you know those guys are literally only from a single timeline of those aus right

 

 **squiddy boi:** duhhhhhhh glitchy

 

 **glitch bitch:** don't call me that

 

 **squiddy boi:** i just chose my favorites of each :)

 

 **glitch bitch:** you have favorites of these disgusting glitches???

 

 **squiddy boi:** uhhh? and you don't??

 

 **glitch bitch:** why the fuck would i? i fucking hate them all

 

 **cotton no eye joe:** why me

 

 **squiddy boi:** ayyyyyyy genoooooo wassupppppppppp

 

 **cotton no eye joe:** why do i always get caught up in these sorts of things

 

 **cotton no eye joe:** it's always with the fuckin timelines or alternate universes or some shit

 

 **squiddy boi:** well you could have ignored it

 

 **cotton no eye joe:** ...

 

 **cotton no eye joe:** shut up

 

 **cotton no eye joe:** with your fuckin logic shit

 

 **glitch bitch:** this is a glitch i can get behind

 

 **glitch bitch:** someone's finally telling old inky bitch to shut the fuck up

 

 **squiddy boi:** you guys are so mean :(

 

 

 

 

_ 01:30 am _

 

 **goopy boyo:** Why the hell am I in this chat?

 

 **squiddy boi:** i figured you'd have fun

 

 **goopy boyo:** And what on earth could have given you THAT idea?

 

 **squiddy boi:** you'll see ;)

 

 **goopy boyo:** I'm not sure what you're implying, but I hope that you are correct.

 

 **squiddy boi:** lmao what's with the formal text boi

 

 **goopy boyo:** Do not call me that.

 

 **goopy boyo:** It is simply because I refuse to degrade to such a level as you and the others.

 

 **squiddy boi:** booooo l a m e

 

 **goopy boyo:** Fuck you.

 

 **squiddy boi:** no u

 

 

 

 

_ 3:32 am _

 

 **squiddy boi:** YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND BABY

 

 **squiddy boi:** RIGHT ROUND

 

 **squiddy boi:** LIKE A RECORD BABY

 

 **squiddy boi:** RIGHT ROUND RIGHT ROUND

 

 **questionably sane:** NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP

 

 **squiddy boi:** NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN

 

 **questionably sane:** NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND

 

 **questionably sane:** DESERT YOU

 

 **head dog salesman:** NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY

 

 **squiddy boi:** NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE

 

 **questionably sane:** NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE

 

 **head dog salesman:** AND HURT YOU

 

 **squiddy boi:** that seems debatable

 

 **questionably sane:** LMAOOOOOO

 

 **head dog salesman:** damn called out

 

 **glitch bitch:** SHUT THE FUCK UP IT'S 3 AM AND SOME OF US HAVE WORK IN THE MORNING

 

 **squiddy boi:** oh shit

 

 **head dog salesman:** fuck

 

 **questionably sane:** lmao yeet

 

 

 

_ 5:12 am _

 

  **squiddy boi:** do you think plants have feelings

 

 **squiddy boi:** like

 

 **squiddy boi:** could a plant be my friend

 

 **dusty garbage:** damn i knew you were sad

 

 **dusty garbage:** but this is next level

 

 **squiddy boi:** stfu

 

 **squiddy boi:** i just wanna know if i should be taking better care of my new pet plant

 

 **squiddy boi:** is he gonna feel sad if i let him die

 

 **squiddy boi:** should i give him a kiss before i go to bed

 

 **squiddy boi:** would talking to him make him feel happy

 

 **dusty garbage:** idc

 

 **squiddy boi:** bitch i know you don't but what if the plant does

 

 **dusty garbage:** dude...

 

 **dusty garbage:** it's a plant?

 

 **squiddy boi:** BUT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 

 **dusty garbage:** yeah no i'm done bye

 

 **squiddy boi:** I NEED A N S W E R S

 

 

 

_ 9:23 am _

 

  **cotton no eye joe:** i stg i fucking hate all of you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meme content percentage is high  
> i guess my fic and i have that in common


	2. Morning, Sleepybones!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic wakes up and asks a lot of questions. Consequentially, Blue joins the chat, and Red stirs up drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no angst yet  
> but don't get too comfortable hehehe
> 
> also this is way too fun to write so i'm probably gonna update this pretty frequently for a little while at least lmao

12:14 pm

**humerus jokes:**  lmao

 

**humerus jokes:**  the fuck is this shit

 

**squiddy boi:**  oooooooo my boi classic

 

**squiddy boi:**  you're finally awake uwu

 

**humerus jokes:**  "classic"?

 

**humerus jokes:**  also rude but true

 

**humerus jokes:**  and another thing

 

**humerus jokes:** who tf are you??

 

**squiddy boi:**  oh!

 

**squiddy boi:**  lmao of course you don't know who i am

 

**squiddy boi:**  i'm ink

 

**squiddy boi:**  aka the protector of the aus

 

**squiddy boi:**  and you, dear friend, are from the original thing!

 

**squiddy boi:**  thus "classic"

 

**humerus jokes:**  uh

 

**humerus jokes:**  idk if this is a joke or not

 

**humerus jokes:**  but it sure ain't ticklin my funny bone

 

**squiddy boi:**  ayyyyyy

 

**squiddy boi:**  nah tho it isn't a joke

 

**pure and innocent:**  HELLO FRIENDS

 

**pure and innocent:**  MY PHONE WAS NOTIFYING ME QUITE A BIT SO I HAVE ARRIVED

 

**squiddy boi:**  AHHHH IT'S MY BOIIIIIIII

 

**pure and innocent:**  HELLO TO YOU FRIEND

 

**pure and innocent:**  WHO ARE YOU

 

**humerus jokes:**  scroll up

 

**pure and innocent:**  OKAY I WILL DO THAT

 

**humerus jokes:**  who's that??

 

**squiddy boi:**  underswap you

 

**squiddy boi:**  in his universe he acts kinda like your bro

 

**squiddy boi:**  we call him blueberry

 

**squiddy boi:**  because he's berry pure

 

**humerus jokes:**  ayyyyyyy

 

**humerus jokes:**  huh so i guess you really weren't joking then

 

**pure and innocent:**  NICE TO MEET YOU NEW FRIENDS INK AND CLASSIC

 

**squiddy boi:**  pure

 

**humerus jokes:**  nice to meet you too kid lmao

 

**edgy mcr:**  YO

 

**edgy mcr:**  WHY THE FUCK DOES MY PHONE KEEP VIBRATING

 

**edgy mcr:**  CAN'T A GUY GET SOME SLEEP WITHOUT FEELING LIKE HE HAS A FUCKING VIBRATOR IN HIS POCKET??

 

**humerus jokes:**  pffft

 

**squiddy boi:**  ayyyy red

 

**pure and innocent:**  WHAT'S A VIBRATOR

 

**humerus jokes:**  lmaooo

 

**squiddy boi:**  sksksksksksks

 

**pure and innocent:**  SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME

 

**humerus jokes:**  oh fuck he's serious?

 

**edgy mcr:** yo wtf is this

 

**humerus jokes:**  scroll up

 

**edgy mcr:**  no

 

**squiddy boi:**  typical underfell lmao

 

**pure and innocent:** I WOULD BE HAPPY TO EXPLAIN IF YOU WANT

 

**edgy mcr:**  only if you turn off fucking caps lock

 

**pure and innocent:**  BUT THEN HOW CAN YOU TELL HOW ENTHUSIASTIC I AM??

 

**edgy mcr:**  i wouldn't

 

**edgy mcr:**  problem solved

 

**humerus jokes:**  damn

 

**pure and innocent:**  DON'T WORRY FRIEND

 

**pure and innocent:**  I AM PERFECTLY WILLING TO TURN OFF CAPS LOCK

 

**pure and innocent:**  FOR 50G

 

**humerus jokes:**  DAMN

 

**squiddy boi:**  AFJLKSJFKDLS

 

**edgy mcr:**  if you were here i would fucking kill you

 

**pure and innocent:**  DON'T BE MAD BECAUSE I KNOW HOW TO MAKE A DEAL :)

 

**edgy mcr:**  fuck you

 

**pure and innocent:**  YOU WISH ;)

 

**humerus jokes:**  omfg

 

**squiddy boi:**  i

 

**squiddy boi:**  i'm just questioning everything now

 

 

_**squiddy boi**  changed **pure and innocent** 's name to **pure and innocent?**._

 

**pure and innocent?:**  THIS IS PROBABLY MORE SUITABLE TBH

 

**edgy mcr:**  yo seriously wtf is going on

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I'D STILL BE HAPPY TO EXPLAIN

 

**edgy mcr:**  fuckin

 

**edgy mcr:**  fine

 

**pure and innocent?:**  OKAY SO

 

**pure and innocent?:**  INK AKA SQUIDDY BOI IS THE PROTECTOR OF ALL AUS OF WHICH WE ARE A PART OF

 

**pure and innocent?:**  SO HE MADE THIS CHAT WITH US AUS IN IT

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I HAVEN'T MET EVERYONE BUT I KNOW SQUIDDY BOI IS INK AND HUMERUS JOKES IS CLASSIC

 

**squiddy boi:**  and we're gonna call you red uwu

 

**edgy mcr:**  don't do that

 

**squiddy boi:**  okay

 

**squiddy boi:**  red

 

**humerus jokes:**  lmaooo

 

**edgy mcr:**  why me

 

**edgy mcr:**  why the fuck am i here

 

**squiddy boi:**  huh that's funny

 

**squiddy boi:**  geno asked the same thing last night

 

**humerus jokes:**  i think we're all asking that question

 

**edgy mcr:**  who tf is geno??

 

**pure and innocent?:**  GASP CLASSIC I AM NOT ASKING THAT QUESTION

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I KNOW WHY I'M HERE

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I MEAN

 

**pure and innocent?:**  WHO WOULDN'T WANT I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, IN THEIR CHAT

 

**squiddy boi:**  sksksksksk

 

**edgy mcr:**  wait your name is sans?

 

**pure and innocent?:**  YES OF COURSE

 

**humerus jokes:**  same

 

**edgy mcr:**  wtf me too

 

**squiddy boi:**  oh ya and geno is sans too lmao

 

**edgy mcr:**  what the fuck

 

**edgy mcr:**  you're sans

 

**edgy mcr:**  he's sans

 

**edgy mcr:**  HE'S sans

 

**edgy mcr:**  I'M sans

 

**edgy mcr:**  ARE THERE ANY OTHER SANSES I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT??

 

**questionably sane:**  do u wanna have a bad time lmao

__

 

_**edgy mcr** has left the chat._

 

**questionably sane:**  so does he know that we're all just alternate versions of him

 

**questionably sane:**  or does he really think that we're all just named sans

 

**humerus jokes:**  at this point idek

__

 

_**squiddy boi**  added **edgy mcr** to the chat._

**edgy mcr:**  no 

 

**edgy mcr:**  let me escape

__

 

_**edgy mcr**  has left the chat._

 

**squiddy boi:**  lmaoooo

 

**squiddy boi:**  he thinks he can escape :)

__

 

_**squiddy boi**  added **edgy mcr**  to the chat._

 

 

**squiddy boi:**  oh red

 

**squiddy boi:**  there is no escape

 

**edgy mcr:**  wtf

 

**questionably sane:**  so why am i the one who's supposedly questionably sane

 

**squiddy boi:**  stfu

 

**squiddy boi:**  oh also introduce yourself

 

**questionably sane:**  yeet aight

 

**questionably sane:**  i'm sans

 

**questionably sane:**  duh

 

**questionably sane:**  but everyone calls me killer

 

**humerus jokes:**  aha

 

**humerus jokes:**  uh

 

**humerus jokes:**  why do they call you that??

 

**questionably sane:**  i think you can guess why dumbass

 

**humerus jokes:**  welp

 

**edgy mcr:**  i like this guy

 

**questionably sane:**  ayyyyyyy

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I FEEL LIKE THIS SPIRALLED VERY QUICKLY

 

**edgy mcr:**  you say that as if it was ever good in the first place

 

**pure and innocent?:**  TOUCHE

 

**squiddy boi:**  o fcuk

 

**humerus jokes:**  pffft typos

 

**squiddy boi:**  ffuckni error

 

**squiddy boi:**  gtg hse bien a r00d d00d

 

**humerus jokes:**  lmaoo aight

 

**humerus jokes:**  good luck with that?

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I DO NOT KNOW WHO THIS "ERROR" IS BUT GOOD LUCK FRIEND

 

**questionably sane:**  lmao he's gonna get punched

 

**edgy mcr:**  damn i hope so

 

 

 

1:48 pm

 

**squiddy boi:**  thank you, classic and blue

 

**squiddy boi:**  things went very well uwu

 

**squiddy boi:**  as for the rest of you

 

**squiddy boi:**  fuck you :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya know  
> it kinda hurts to read this  
> knowing that i'm literally just  
> having a conversation  
> with myself  
> :3


	3. Long Time No Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, Dream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch  
> angst begins  
> but hey at least their chat names are stupid lmao  
> doesn't that make you feel a little better uwu

5:13 pm

 

**smol bean:** Oh! This seems rather interesting!

 

**goopy boyo:** Ugh.

 

**goopy boyo:** It's you.

 

**smol bean** **:**...?

 

**smol bean:** Nightmare?

 

**goopy boyo:** How perceptive of you.

 

**smol bean:** It's been a while

 

**goopy boyo:** Clearly.

 

**smol bean:** Have you been doing alright?

 

**goopy boyo:** Ahaha.

 

**goopy boyo:** Yes, everything's just peachy.

 

**smol bean:** Well

 

**smol bean:** That's good!

 

**goopy boyo:** Yep.

 

**smol bean:** Uhhh

 

**smol bean:** Anything new lately?

 

**goopy boyo:** Nope.

 

**smol bean:** Ah

 

**smol bean:** Have you met any interesting people?

 

**goopy boyo:** No.

 

**smol bean:** Oh

 

**smol bean:** Well

 

**goopy boyo:** Are you quite done?

 

**smol bean:** What do you mean??

 

**goopy boyo:** I mean, shut the fuck up.

 

**smol bean:** I'm sorry

 

**goopy boyo:** I said:

 

**goopy boyo:** Shut. Up.

 

**smol bean:** I'm so sorry

 

**goopy boyo:** Stop.

 

**smol bean:** Let me help you

 

**goopy boyo:** Stop it right now.

 

**smol bean:** Please, Nightmare

 

**goopy boyo:** Fuck you.

 

**smol bean:** I should have done something before

 

**goopy boyo:** If you don't stop talking right now, you will regret it.

 

**smol bean:** I'm so so sorry

 

**smol bean:** I was such a horrible brother

 

**goopy boyo:** STOP.

 

**smol bean:** I'm sorry

 

 

 

5:39 pm

 

**goopy boyo:** You know what?

 

**goopy boyo:** This was a mistake.

 

**goopy boyo:** I'm done.

 

 

_**goopy boyo**_ _has left the chat._

 

 

 

 

6:21 pm

 

**squiddy boi:** oh boy

 

**squiddy boi:** it begins

 

**cotton no eye joe:** yo ink

 

**cotton no eye joe:** what just happened

 

**squiddy boi:** d r a m a

 

**cotton no eye joe:** no shit

 

**cotton no eye joe:** is everything okay with those two??

 

**squiddy boi:** lmaooo

 

**squiddy boi:** don't ask questions you don't want the answers to

 

**cotton no eye joe:** but i

 

**cotton no eye joe:** ya know what?

 

**cotton no eye joe:** you're right

 

**cotton no eye joe:** i don't wanna know

 

**squiddy boi:** good decision :D

 

**cotton no eye joe:** riiiight

 

**cotton no eye joe:** sooooo

 

**cotton no eye joe:** is he just gone now??

 

**squiddy boi:** he'll be back

 

**cotton no eye joe:** oh yeah??

 

**cotton no eye joe:** what makes you so sure

 

**cotton no eye joe:** he didn't seem like he ever really wanted to be here in the first place

 

**squiddy boi:** more questions huh

 

**squiddy boi:** now

 

**squiddy boi:** i wouldn't dare spoil the fun

 

**squiddy boi:** but don't worry

 

**squiddy boi:** you'll see soon enough

 

**cotton no eye joe:**...

 

**cotton no eye joe:** yikes

 

**cotton no eye joe:** that's a bit unnerving

 

**humerus jokes:** damn

 

**humerus jokes:** i, too, feel unnerved

 

**humerus jokes:** though

 

**humerus jokes:** as a skeleton

 

**humerus jokes:** i always feel unnerved

 

**squiddy boi:** ayyyyyy

 

**cotton no eye joe:** sksksksks wheeze

 

**cotton no eye joe:** now is not the time

 

**humerus jokes:** fair

 

**humerus jokes:** who are you tho

 

**cotton no eye joe:** oh right

 

**cotton no eye joe:** i'm geno

 

**cotton no eye joe:** you're classic right?

 

**humerus jokes:** lmao i guess

 

**humerus jokes:** wtf kinda name is geno tho

 

**humerus jokes:** if you're a sans

 

**humerus jokes:** i feel like that might be a little...

 

**humerus jokes:** weird maybe?

 

**cotton no eye joe:** ahahaha

 

**cotton no eye joe:** wow ink i really see what you mean now

 

**cotton no eye joe:** that's too many questions for one day

 

**cotton no eye joe:** let's move on

 

**squiddy boi:** hehe you so silly

 

**humerus jokes:** uhhhh

 

**humerus jokes:** should i be concerned?

 

**cotton no eye joe:** no

 

**squiddy boi:** you can answer that question yourself

 

**humerus jokes:** welp

 

**squiddy boi:** don't worry guys

 

**squiddy boi:** things may seem confusing now

 

**squiddy boi:** but they'll probably make even less sense later

 

**squiddy boi:** it'll be really fun uwu

 

**humerus jokes:** yikes

 

**cotton no eye joe:** yikes x2

 

 

 

7:11 pm

 

**glitch bitch:** ink

 

**glitch bitch:** what have you created

 

**squiddy boi:** something amazing

 

**glitch bitch:** i hardly think this qualifies as something amazing

 

**squiddy boi:** hmph

 

**squiddy boi:** of course YOU don't appreciate it

 

**squiddy boi:** so r00d

 

**glitch bitch:** wha

 

**glitch bitch:** what the fuck is that supposed to mean???

 

**pure and innocent?:** HELLO NEW PERSON

 

**glitch bitch:** ah

 

**glitch bitch:** you

 

**pure and innocent?:** YES IT IS I

 

**pure and innocent?:** THE MAGNIFICENT SANS

 

**pure and innocent?:** ALSO KNOWN AS BLUEBERRY AS TO NOT CAUSE CONFUSION

 

**pure and innocent?:** WHO ARE YOU NEW PERSON?

 

**glitch bitch:** why do you want to know

 

**squiddy boi:** that's error lmao

 

**pure and innocent?:** THE SAME ERROR WHO WAS BEING A "R00D D00D"?

 

**squiddy boi:** lmaoooooo

 

**squiddy boi:** yep that's the one

 

**glitch bitch:** ink why

 

**glitch bitch:** you always do this shit

 

**glitch bitch:** did you add him to the chat just to mess with me??

 

**squiddy boi:** g a s p

 

**squiddy boi:** why error no

 

**squiddy boi:** i would never do such a thing

 

**squiddy boi:** i simply added him because he's a delight

 

**pure and innocent?:** :3

 

**squiddy boi:** do you not find this beautiful bean a delight

 

**glitch bitch:** no

 

**squiddy boi:** oh deary me

 

**squiddy boi:** why on earth not?

 

**pure and innocent?:** WHAT IS HAPPENING

 

**squiddy boi:** does he happen to remind you of someone?

 

**glitch bitch:** shut up

 

**squiddy boi:** oh dear

 

**squiddy boi:** i would never mean to bring back painful memories

 

**squiddy boi:** i apologize dear friend

 

**glitch bitch:** i am not your friend

 

**squiddy boi:** oh no

 

**squiddy boi:** and here i thought we were friends

 

**glitch bitch:** NO

 

**glitch bitch:** WE AREN'T

 

**glitch bitch:** FRIENDS DON'T DO THIS SHIT

 

**glitch bitch:** I HATE YOU

 

**glitch bitch:** I HATE THAT FUCKING BLUEBERRY

 

**glitch bitch:** AND I HATE THIS FUCKING CHAT

 

 

_**glitch bitch** has left the chat._

 

 

**squiddy boi:** oh bother :(

 

**pure and innocent?:** Is he okay?

 

**squiddy boi:** blue??

 

**squiddy boi:** what happened to enthusiasm??

 

**pure and innocent?:** Now does not seem like the time

 

**pure and innocent?:** Seriously is he okay??

 

**squiddy boi:** lol ye

 

**squiddy boi:** he'll be fine

 

**pure and innocent?:** Are you sure??

 

**squiddy boi:** probably

 

**pure and innocent?:** Probably???

 

**squiddy boi:** hey it's almost 7:30

 

**squiddy boi:** it's taco time right?

 

**pure and innocent?:** GASP

 

**pure and innocent?:** YOU ARE RIGHT FRIEND INK

 

**pure and innocent?:** But don't think we're done with this.

 

**squiddy boi:** k

 

**squiddy boi:** good luck on tacos lol

 

**pure and innocent?:** THANK YOU FRIEND UWU

 

 

 

7:43 pm

 

_**squiddy boi** added **goopy boyo** to the chat._

 

 

**squiddy boi:** read

 

 

 

8:15 pm

 

**goopy boyo:** I see.

 

**goopy boyo:** So that's why you wanted me here.

 

**goopy boyo:** Thank you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh?  
> hewwo thewe  
> anothew update owo  
> hewe you go


	4. Welcome Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's back! Wow! Things could not be going better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiii  
> i finally finished  
> i accidentally made more angst
> 
>  
> 
> pfft  
> "accidentally"

2:53 am

 

_**squiddy boi** added **glitch bitch** to the chat._

 

 

 

**squiddy boi:** heyyyy

 

**squiddy boi:** you feelin better?

 

**glitch bitch:** no

 

**glitch bitch:** fuck you

 

**squiddy boi:** aww

 

**squiddy boi:** well

 

**squiddy boi:** i don't see you leaving the chat yet uwu

 

**glitch bitch:** say that one more time

 

**glitch bitch:** and i'll kill you

 

**squiddy boi:**  lol no u won't

 

**glitch bitch:**  try me

 

**glitch bitch:**  no really

 

**glitch bitch:**  go ahead

 

**glitch bitch:**  because i'm already mad and i really wouldn't mind beating your ass

 

**squiddy boi:**  huh

 

**squiddy boi:**  nah i'm good

 

**squiddy boi:**  sounds like it'll take a lot of work tbh

 

**glitch bitch:**  god i hate you

 

**edgy mcr:**  that makes two of us

 

**glitch bitch:**  lmaooo abomination #13 that's great

 

**squiddy boi:**  boy i didn't even do anything to you tf

 

**edgy mcr:**  you cursed me with this chat

 

**glitch bitch:**  same

 

**squiddy boi:**  "cursed"

 

**squiddy boi:**  gotta hate the autocorrect

 

**squiddy boi:**  it's okay tho

 

**squiddy boi:**  i know you meant blessed :)

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  okay even i gotta admit this chat is cursed

 

**humerus jokes:**  gotta agree there

 

**questionably sane:**  yuuuup

 

**squiddy boi:**  so were all of you guys just gonna sit there and not say anything??

 

**questionably sane:**  ya

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  that was the plan

 

**humerus jokes:**  yes exactly that

 

**edgy mcr:**  killer wait don't leave

 

**edgy mcr:**  you're the only remotely sane one here

 

**questionably sane:**  i mean 

 

**questionably sane:** that's 100% wrong 

 

**questionably sane:** but i'm just

 

**questionably sane:** gonna agree

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  WHEEZE

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  "sane"

 

**humerus jokes:**  pfffft

 

**edgy mcr:**  fuck off

 

**humerus jokes:**  no u

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  OH DAMN

 

**edgy mcr:**  I'LL FUCKIN SLIT YOUR THROAT

 

**humerus jokes:**  bitch i don't have a throat

 

**edgy mcr:**  SHUT IT

 

**squiddy boi:**  damn 

 

**squiddy boi:** you guys are really goin at it

 

**glitch bitch:**  shut it ink

 

**glitch bitch:**  it's just getting good

 

**questionably sane:**  yo should i get sum popcorn??

 

**edgy mcr:**  oh my god

 

**edgy mcr:**  i take it back

 

**edgy mcr:**  you're ALL completely insane

 

**humerus jokes:**  yuuup

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  true

 

**questionably sane:**  fair

 

 

 

 

3:47 am

 

**dusty garbage:**  why do i always miss the action

 

**dusty garbage:**  everything interesting happens when i'm busy

 

**dusty garbage:**  drama

 

**dusty garbage:**  romance

 

**dusty garbage:**  death

 

**dusty garbage:**  well not that

 

**dusty garbage:** yet

 

**head dog salesman:**  lmao where's the "romance"

 

**dusty garbage:**  horror??

 

**dusty garbage:**  why the fuck are you up?

 

**head dog salesman:**  evil never sleeps

 

**dusty garbage:**  huh

 

**dusty garbage:**  i guess that's true

 

**head dog salesman:**  yup

 

**head dog salesman:**  also murder i guess

 

**head dog salesman:**  just a little

 

**dusty garbage:**  huh

 

**dusty garbage:**  casual murder

 

**dusty garbage:**  at 3:45 in the morning

 

**head dog salesman:**  yep

 

**head dog salesman:**  gotta keep the blood pumping

 

**dusty garbage:**  riiiiight

 

**dusty garbage:**  soooooo

 

**dusty garbage:**  how do we make this chat actually interesting

 

**squiddy boi:**  I'LL TELL YA HOW

 

**dusty garbage:**  nope

 

**dusty garbage:** i'm out

 

**head dog salesman:**  peace

 

**squiddy boi:**  :(

 

 

 

 

5:53 am

 

**pure and innocent?:**  GOOOOOOD MORNING FRIENDS!!

 

**smol bean:** Oh! Hello there!

 

**smol bean:**  I don't believe we've met

 

**pure and innocent?:**  AH YES!!

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS

 

**pure and innocent?:**  HOWEVER I AM KNOWN AS BLUEBERRY TO AVOID CONFUSION

 

**pure and innocent?:**  AND YOU ARE?

 

**smol bean:**  My name's Dream!

 

**pure and innocent?:**  IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU NEW FRIEND

 

**smol bean:**  It's very nice to meet you as well!

 

**smol bean:**  So tell me Blueberry

 

**smol bean:**  Why are you up so early?

 

**pure and innocent?:**  TRAINING OF COURSE!

 

**pure and innocent?:**  IT'S ALWAYS GOOD TO START THE DAY WITH SOME CASUAL NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCES

 

**smol bean:**  I agree!

 

**smol bean:**  Wait "near death"??

 

**pure and innocent?:**  SO WHY ARE YOU UP FRIEND??

 

**smol bean:**  Oh!

 

**smol bean:**  I'm up so that I can watch the sunrise!

 

**pure and innocent?:**  YOU GET TO SEE THE SUN??

 

**smol bean:**  Yes! It's very beautiful

 

**pure and innocent?:**  THAT'S INCREDIBLE!!

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE THE SUN!

 

**smol bean:**  Oh that's right

 

**smol bean:**  You've never seen the sun before

 

**smol bean:** Well perhaps one day I can take you to see it!

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I WOULD LOVE THAT!!

 

**pure and innocent?:**  THANK YOU FRIEND

 

**smol bean:**  Of course!

 

**goopy boyo:**  Ugh.

 

**goopy boyo:**  Of course you two would hit it off.

 

**pure and innocent?:**  OH??

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I DON'T THINK WE HAVE MET EITHER!

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS

 

**goopy boyo:**  I know who you are.

 

**pure and innocent?:**  AH 

 

**pure and innocent?:** SO THAT MAKES THINGS MUCH EASIER

 

**pure and innocent?:**  AND WHO ARE YOU???

 

**goopy boyo:**  I find no reason to supply you with that information.

 

**pure and innocent?:**  WHY NOT??

 

**goopy boyo:**  You mean absolutely nothing to me.

 

**goopy boyo:**  You have no need to know my name.

 

**pure and innocent?:**  WELL SOMEONE IS IN A BAD MOOD

 

**goopy boyo:**  Aha.

 

**goopy boyo:**  Yes, quite.

 

**pure and innocent?:**  WELL IF YOU WON'T TELL ME YOUR NAME

 

**pure and innocent?:**  THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO ASK SOMEONE ELSE

 

**pure and innocent?:**  FRIEND DREAM

 

**pure and innocent?:**  ARE YOU AWARE OF WHO THIS PERSON IS??

 

**smol bean:**  Yes

 

**pure and innocent?:**  FANTASTIC

 

**pure and innocent?:**  AND WHAT MIGHT THEIR NAME BE??

 

**smol bean:**  Nightmare

**pure and innocent?:**  OH!

 

**pure and innocent?:**  WHAT AN INTERESTING PARALLEL TO YOUR NAME!

 

**smol bean:**  Yeah

 

**pure and innocent?:**  ONE MIGHT THINK THAT YOU ARE RELATED

 

**smol bean:**  We are

 

**goopy boyo:**  No, we aren't.

 

**goopy boyo:**  Not anymore.

 

**pure and innocent?:**  Oh

 

**pure and innocent?:**  So you two were part of the drama yesterday huh

 

**smol bean:**  I suppose

 

**goopy boyo:**  If that can really be considered "drama".

 

**pure and innocent?:**  What's up with you guys???

 

**pure and innocent?:**  What happened between you?

 

**goopy boyo:**  That's none of your concern.

 

**goopy boyo:**  Right, brother?

 

**smol bean:**  Uh

 

**pure and innocent?:**  Dream...

 

**pure and innocent?:**  What happened?

 

**goopy boyo:**  Do. Not.

 

**smol bean:**  Nothing

 

**smol bean:**  Nothing happened

 

**goopy boyo:**  Good.

 

**pure and innocent?:**  Uhh okay

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I suppose I should not push it

 

**pure and innocent?:**  But I hope that you two are able to work out whatever is going on.

 

**smol bean:**  Yeah

 

**goopy boyo:**  Sure. Whatever.

 

**dusty garbage:**  wassup bitches i'm bored

 

**goopy boyo:**  Dust. No.

 

**dusty garbage:**  oh shit

 

**dusty garbage:**  ohhhh shiiiiiiiit

 

**dusty garbage:** oops uh

 

**dusty garbage:** welp

 

**dusty garbage:** yeet

 

 

 

 

7:54 am

 

**squiddy boi:**  tsk tsk

 

**squiddy boi:**  those two always make things so awkward

 

**humerus jokes:**  uh yeah

 

**humerus jokes:**  i'm genuinely concerned lol

 

**edgy mcr:**  meh

 

**edgy mcr:**  who doesn't have beef with their bro

 

**edgy mcr:**  that's normal shit

 

**humerus jokes:**  uhhhh

 

**humerus jokes:**  i don't have beef with my bro

 

**edgy mcr:**  what

 

**edgy mcr:**  how even

 

**humerus jokes:**  ???

 

**humerus jokes:**  we just get along???

 

**humerus jokes:**  do you not get along with your bro??

 

**edgy mcr:**  pfft

 

**edgy mcr:**  as far as the boss is concerned i'm not his bro

 

**humerus jokes:**  wtf

 

**humerus jokes:**  that's fucked up

 

**edgy mcr:** meh

 

**edgy mcr:**  it's fine

 

**humerus jokes:** it sure doesn't seem like it

 

**edgy mcr:**  well it is

 

**humerus jokes:**  if you say so

 

**squiddy boi:**  i don't have a bro lol

 

**edgy mcr:**  lucky

 

**humerus jokes:**  damn sucks

 

**humerus jokes:**  ??

 

**edgy mcr:**  ?

 

**squiddy boi:**  lmao the difference in reactions

 

**humerus jokes:**  my bro is literally the coolest wtf

 

**edgy mcr:**  can't relate

 

**humerus jokes:**  i thought we were supposed to be very similar

 

**squiddy boi:**  ehhhhhh

 

**squiddy boi:**  you're pretty similar

 

**squiddy boi:**  but not in the environment you live in

 

**edgy mcr:**  meaning?

 

**squiddy boi:**  meaning the difference in the universes that you grew up in is distinct

 

**squiddy boi:**  thus you both ended up different from each other in significant ways

 

**humerus jokes:**  it's too early for this quantum shit

 

**edgy mcr:**  agreed

 

**squiddy boi:**  lol fair

 

**squiddy boi:**  soooo

 

**squiddy boi:**  how about that airline food

 

**humerus jokes:**  but seriously how can you not get along with your bro

 

**squiddy boi:**  oh boy

 

**edgy mcr:**  look i don't know

 

**edgy mcr:**  he just doesn't like me

 

**edgy mcr:**  it's fine

 

**humerus jokes:**  but that doesn't make sense

 

**humerus jokes:**  if he's a papyrus then he should love you

 

**edgy mcr:**  i

 

**edgy mcr:**  well he doesn't

 

**edgy mcr:**  he just doesn't

 

**humerus jokes:**  but

 

**humerus jokes:**  that doesn't make sense

 

**humerus jokes:**  why wouldn't he

 

**edgy mcr:**  why WOULD he

 

**humerus jokes:**  what

 

**edgy mcr:**  what's there to love

 

**humerus jokes:**  woah okay

 

**humerus jokes:**  this clearly goes deeper than i thought

 

**edgy mcr:**  no it doesn't

 

**edgy mcr:**  let's stop talking about this

 

**humerus jokes:**  dude

 

**humerus jokes:**  clearly something's going on

 

**edgy mcr:**  nope nothing

 

**edgy mcr:**  but if there were

 

**edgy mcr:**  it'd be none of your fucking business

 

**squiddy boi:**  yikes yikes

 

**humerus jokes:**  seconded

 

**edgy mcr:**  shut up

 

**humerus jokes:**  alright man

 

**humerus jokes:**  do what you want i guess

 

**edgy mcr:**  i plan to

 

**squiddy boi:**  oh boy

 

**squiddy boi:** uh

 

**squiddy boi:**  so

 

**squiddy boi:** ya like jazz

 

**edgy mcr:**  no and i don't like you either

 

**humerus jokes:**  oOF

 

**squiddy boi:**  my feelings :(

 

 

 

 

10:03 am

 

**glitch bitch:**  who makes things awkward now

 

**squiddy boi:**  u

 

**glitch bitch:**  no u

 

**squiddy boi:**  uno reverse card

 

**glitch bitch:**  fuck off

 

**squiddy boi:**  second uno reverse card

 

 

 

 

11:42 am

 

**smol bean:**  Oh god

 

**smol bean:**  This is worse than I thought

 

**smol bean:**  Ink...

 

**smol bean:**  What are you trying to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> stuff happened huh
> 
>  
> 
> alSOOO  
> is this format too confusing to read???  
> i can try smth different if need be
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed  
> byeeeeee


	5. Positive and Negative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow! Things are heating up, aren't they? Don't worry about it, though! It's all in good fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro hi sorry  
> it's only been like what?  
> two months?  
> just uh  
> just  
> shh  
> and  
> read  
> and  
> don't kill me

4:20 pm

 

**squiddy boi:**  4:20

 

**squiddy boi:**  whatchu smokin

 

**edgy mcr:**  weed

 

**squiddy boi:**  g a s p

 

**squiddy boi:**  and you're not sharing??

 

**humerus jokes:** i want some too??

 

**edgy mcr:**  no

 

**edgy mcr:**  this shit's mine

 

**edgy mcr:**  get your own

 

**squiddy boi:**  uhm

 

**squiddy boi:**  rude

 

**humerus jokes:**  as a skeleton

 

**humerus jokes:**  i'm offended

 

**smol bean:**  You know that it's not healthy to smoke such things

 

**squiddy boi:**  not for me

 

**humerus jokes:**  duh

 

**edgy mcr:**  yes

 

**edgy mcr:** i hope it kills me

 

**smol bean:**  That's awful!

 

**pure and innocent?:**  SORRY WHAT???

 

**humerus jokes:**  yikes

 

**squiddy boi:**  oOF

 

**edgy mcr:**  lmao

 

**edgy mcr:**  who tf is smol bean anyways

 

**smol bean:**  Oh, sorry!

 

**smol bean:** I'm Dream!

 

**smol bean:**  You guys don't have to worry about introductions

 

**smol bean:**  I already know your names :)

 

**humerus jokes:**  yo wait

 

**humerus jokes:**  gonna ignore how creepy that sounds for a minute

 

**humerus jokes:**  and ask another more important question

 

**smol bean:**  Sure! Go ahead!

 

**humerus jokes:**  you're dream?

 

**smol bean:**  Yes!

 

**humerus jokes:**  like

 

**humerus jokes:**  the one that was

 

**humerus jokes:**  ya know

 

**edgy mcr:**  wtf

 

**edgy mcr:**  oh wait

 

**edgy mcr:**  yes i am also wondering this

 

**smol bean:**  Uh?

 

**smol bean:**  I'm afraid I'm a bit confused haha

 

**humerus jokes:**  uh well

 

**humerus jokes:**  the thing

 

**humerus jokes:**  yesterday

 

**smol bean:**  ?

 

**smol bean:**  What thing?

 

**pure and innocent?:**  UH GUYS I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD ASK ABOUT THAT

 

**edgy mcr:**  he's asking about the drama that went down yesterday

 

**edgy mcr:**  you were involved in that right??

 

**humerus jokes:**  yes that

 

**smol bean:**  Oh, that

 

**smol bean:**  My brother and I just...

 

**smol bean:**  Have a past...

 

**edgy mcr:**  what happened??

 

**humerus jokes:**  ye like 

 

**humerus jokes:** you guys okay??

 

**pure and innocent?:** I really think you guys should stop!!

 

**smol bean:**  I don't think Nightmare would appreciate me talking about that

 

**edgy mcr:**  well he's not here now is he

 

**humerus jokes:**  we're just worried

 

**pure and innocent?:**  Guys really!

 

**smol bean:**  I

 

**smol bean:**  I can't

 

**edgy mcr:**  oh come on

 

**edgy mcr:**  please?

 

**humerus jokes:**  it might make you feel better

 

**pure and innocent?:**  STOP!!

 

**smol bean:**  Please stop!

 

**smol bean:**  I can't talk about it!

 

**smol bean:**  Nightmare will be really really mad!

 

**edgy mcr:**  who cares???

 

**edgy mcr:**  what can he even do???

 

**goopy boyo:**  More than you could possibly know.

 

**humerus jokes:** oh shit

 

**edgy mcr:**  yeah right

 

**edgy mcr:** i doubt you can do anything "goopy boyo"

 

**goopy boyo:**  Ah. Thank you for the reminder.

 

 

_**goopy boyo**  changed **goopy boyo** 's name to **Nightmare**._

 

**Nightmare:**  Now, I highly suggest you discontinue this line of speech before you regret it.

 

**edgy mcr:**  nah

 

**edgy mcr:** i'm not afraid of you

 

**Nightmare:**  Oh, but you will be.

 

**smol bean:**  Nightmare wait

 

**smol bean:**  Please don't do anything

 

**smol bean:**  Please don't hurt him

 

**Nightmare:**  Why the fuck should I listen to you?

 

**smol bean:**  Please!

 

**smol bean:**  Please don't

 

**Nightmare:**  Give me one good reason.

 

**smol bean:**  Don't you feel his energy

 

**smol bean:**  It's exactly the kind of energy you need

 

**smol bean:**  You can't lose that

 

**Nightmare:**  He's just one version of an infinite number.

 

**Nightmare:**  In other words, who cares.

 

**smol bean:** Please

 

**smol bean:**  Please please don't

 

**Nightmare:**  Good god. You're _so_ annoying.

 

**Nightmare:**  Fine.

 

**Nightmare:**  I won't hurt him.

 

**Nightmare:**  He's killing himself slowly anyways.

 

**smol bean:**  Thank you

 

**smol bean:**  Thank you so much

 

**Nightmare:**  Whatever.

 

**Nightmare:**  I've had enough of you fools.

 

**Nightmare:**  Hopefully, you'll all lose your hands in some freak accident before I come back on.

 

**Nightmare:** That would certainly spare me some trouble.

 

 

 

4:43 pm

 

**smol bean:**  I'm sorry

 

**smol bean:**  He's like this because of me

 

**smol bean:**  It's my fault

 

**humerus jokes:**  i

 

**humerus jokes:**  what happened to him

 

**smol bean:**  I can't

 

**edgy mcr:**  NO

 

**edgy mcr:**  YOU CAN AND WILL

 

**edgy mcr:**  I JUST GOT MY FUCKING LIFE THREATENED???

 

**edgy mcr:**  I THINK YOU OWE IT TO ME

 

**edgy mcr:**  SPILL

 

**edgy mcr:**  NOW

 

**smol bean:**  I'm sorry

 

**smol bean:**  I'm so sorry

 

**smol bean:** I can't

 

**smol bean:**  I can't

 

**edgy mcr:**  FUCKING SPILL

 

**smol bean:**  No no no no

 

**smol bean:**  I can't

 

**humerus jokes:**  red

 

**humerus jokes:**  i think you should stop

 

**humerus jokes:**  it just got really intense for everyone

 

**edgy mcr:**  DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO

 

**edgy mcr:**  TELL ME DREAM

 

**smol bean:**  I can't

 

**smol bean:**  No no no

 

**smol bean:**  I can't

 

**smol bean:**  I'm sorry

 

**smol bean:**  I can't

 

 

_**smol bean**  has left the chat._

 

**edgy mcr:**  FUCKING COWARD

 

**pure and innocent?:**  Red

 

**pure and innocent?:**  You went too far

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I think you owe Dream an apology when he comes back

 

**edgy mcr:**  I'M SORRY???

 

**edgy mcr:**  I OWE _HIM_  AN APOLOGY???

 

**edgy mcr:**  NO NO NO

 

**edgy mcr:**  HE OWES _ME_  A FUCKING APOLOGY

 

**humerus jokes:**  blue's right

 

**humerus jokes:**  you went way too far

 

**edgy mcr:**  WHAT DO ANY OF YOU FUCKING KNOW

 

**edgy mcr:**  YOU'RE ALL COMPLETE DUMBASSES

 

 

_**edgy mcr**  has left the chat._

 

**pure and innocent?:**  Oh dear...

 

**humerus jokes:**  yikes

 

**pure and innocent?:** Do you think he'll be alright?

 

**humerus jokes:**  uh

 

**humerus jokes:**  probably?

 

**pure and innocent?:**  'Probably'????

 

**humerus jokes:**  uh

 

**humerus jokes:**  yeah

 

**humerus jokes:**  let's just

 

**humerus jokes:**  give him some time to cool off

 

**pure and innocent?:**  Alright then...

 

**humerus jokes:**  where tf did ink go during all of that??

 

**squiddy boi:**  right here bitch

 

**humerus jokes:**  wtf

 

**pure and innocent?:**  INK

 

**pure and innocent?:**  WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING???

 

**squiddy boi:**  i don't like conflict uwu

 

**glitch bitch:**  now that's a fucking lie

 

**squiddy boi:**  errooorrrrr

 

**squiddy boi:**  how dare you call me out :(

 

**glitch bitch:**  don't trust him

 

**glitch bitch:**  he probably fucking planned this

 

**glitch bitch:**  fucking asshat

 

**humerus jokes:**  wait really??

 

**squiddy boi:**  that's so mean!

 

**squiddy boi:**  i would never do that :(

 

**glitch bitch:**  l i a r

 

**pure and innocent?:**  YIKES?

 

**humerus jokes:**  so i take it you two know each other pretty well?

 

**squiddy boi:**  yep

 

**glitch bitch:**  unfortunately

 

**squiddy boi:**  :(

 

**glitch bitch:**  he's been a thorn in my side for a while now

 

**squiddy boi:**  doesn't that make me a rose :)

 

**glitch bitch:**  no

 

**squiddy boi:**  :')

 

**humerus jokes:**  lmao

 

**pure and innocent?:**  THAT'S SO MEAN!

 

**glitch bitch:**  pfft 

 

**glitch bitch:**  like i care

 

**squiddy boi:**  oh hush

 

**squiddy boi:**  you know you love me

 

**squiddy boi:**  everybody does uwu

 

**glitch bitch:**  no

 

**glitch bitch:**  no that is completely incorrect

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I FOR ONE LOVE INK

 

**glitch bitch:**  you don't count you love everyone

 

**pure and innocent?:**  TOUCHE

 

**squiddy boi:**  i love myself

 

**glitch bitch:**  that doesn't count either

 

**squiddy boi:**  it counts to meeeeeeeee

 

**humerus jokes:** do i count

 

**glitch bitch:**  that depends on your opinion

 

**humerus jokes:**  never mind

 

**humerus jokes:**  i think i'd rather remain in the gray area

 

**glitch bitch:**  good choice

 

**squiddy boi:**  classic how could you

 

**glitch bitch:**  shut up he's smart

 

**squiddy boi:**  fite me

 

**glitch bitch:**  so

 

**glitch bitch:** to recap

 

**glitch bitch:** blue and ink don't count

 

**glitch bitch:**  classic is in the gray area

 

**glitch bitch:**  and my opinion is the only one that matters

 

**glitch bitch:**  i think we have our conclusion

 

**squiddy boi:**  :(

 

**squiddy boi:**  can we get an f in the chat for my self-esteem

 

**humerus jokes:**  f

 

**pure and innocent?:**  F

 

**glitch bitch:**  f

 

**glitch bitch:**  and good riddance

 

**squiddy boi:** :'(

 

 

 

7:06 pm

 

**head dog salesman:**  do you ever think about how 7:06 is just 666 in time form

 

**dusty trash:**  holy shit

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  no and i didn't want to??

 

**head dog salesman:**  i'm just saying

 

**head dog salesman:**  like

 

**head dog salesman:**  it kinda feels like satanists have had a lot of missed opportunities

 

**dusty trash:**  we should start a trend

 

**head dog salesman:**  yes

 

**questionably sane:**  7:06

 

**questionably sane:**  who you sacrificin

 

**dusty trash:**  lmaooooo

 

**head dog salesman:**  incredible

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  i'm surrounded by psychopaths

 

**questionably sane:**  sociopaths actually

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  what the actual fuck

 

**questionably sane:**  what

 

**dusty trash:**  how could you get that wrong?

 

**head dog salesman:**  it's pretty obvious

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  um???

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  sorry??

 

**head dog salesman:**  apology _axe_ cepted

 

**questionably sane:**  lmaooooo

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  ayyyy

 

**dusty trash:**  holy fuck why

 

**head dog salesman:**  shhh

 

**head dog salesman:**  so like

 

**head dog salesman:**  we missed the drama again

 

**dusty trash:**  shit

 

**dusty trash:**  that's the only thing that makes this chat interesting

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  ngl

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  i'm glad i always miss it

 

**questionably sane:** same

 

**questionably sane:**  emotions make people irrational

 

**questionably sane:**  and i'd much rather not be involved

 

**dusty trash:**  ye but

 

**dusty trash:**  that's what makes the chat interesting?

 

**questionably sane:**  just go back and read

 

**dusty trash:**  but

 

**dusty trash:**  i want to create the drama

 

**dusty trash:** i want to make it worse

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  why the fuck

 

**dusty trash:**  it's fun

 

**head dog salesman:**  and if a fight starts

 

**head dog salesman:**  and someone dies

 

**head dog salesman:**  i get head dogs

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  you're digusting

 

**head dog salesman:**  thank you i'm aware

 

**questionably sane:** if you want to make drama

 

**questionably sane:**  then make drama

 

**questionably sane:**  seems pretty simple

 

**dusty trash:**  how??

 

**head dog salesman:** can't you just like

 

**head dog salesman:**  leave a fight starting message

 

**head dog salesman:**  and then clear your schedule

 

**head dog salesman:**  and wait for drama to start

 

**head dog salesman:**  then just jump right in

 

**questionably sane:**  ^^^

 

**dusty trash:**  hmm

 

**dusty trash:**  you know

 

**dusty trash:**  that could actually work

 

**head dog salesman:**  ik

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  you guys are sadistic

 

**dusty trash:**  it's not my fault

 

**head dog salesman:**  hey i just like tea

 

**questionably sane:**  i don't even want to be involved

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  whatever

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  it's still disgusting

 

**head dog salesman:**  aww

 

**head dog salesman:**  i'm sorry

 

**head dog salesman:**  does this bring up bad memories, _geno?_

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  shut up

 

**questionably sane:**  stop

 

**questionably sane:**  you're making drama

 

**questionably sane:**  and i don't want to be involved

 

**dusty trash:**  then leave

 

**questionably sane:**  ugh lame

 

**questionably sane:**  bye

 

**dusty trash:**  where were we

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  don't even try

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  i'm leaving too

 

**dusty trash:**  running from a fight?

 

**dusty trash:**  isn't that how you got your brother killed?

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT

 

**dusty trash:**  but it's true isn't it?

 

**dusty trash:**  you just watched as he was killed

 

**dusty trash:**  you just watched as _everyone_  was killed

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  ...

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  no yeah

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  you're right

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  but i'm trying to fix it

 

**dusty trash:**  oh come on

 

**dusty trash:**  you don't really think that your efforts will amount to anything

 

**dusty trash:**  do you?

 

**dusty trash:**  i mean

 

**dusty trash:**  they're already dead

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  so what

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  that doesn't mean i can't fix it

 

**dusty trash:**  you can't fix it

 

**dusty trash:**  no one can bring the dead back to life

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  i

 

**dusty trash:** don't try to say you can

 

**dusty trash:**  you know it's true

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  fuck you

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  i know what i'm doing

 

**dusty trash:**  do you now?

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  yes.

 

**dusty trash:**  we'll see

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  you know what?

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  i'm wasting time here

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  this is just a distraction

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  an idiotic, useless distraction

 

 

_**cotton no eye joe**  has left the chat._

 

 

**head dog salesman:**  ding ding ding

 

**head dog salesman:**  and we have a new record!

 

**head dog salesman:**  three people leaving the chat in one day

 

**head dog salesman:**  frankly i'm impressed

 

**dusty trash:**  me too man

 

**dusty trash:**  and i finally got involved with some drama too

 

**head dog salesman:**  yep

 

**dusty trash:**  it's been a good day

 

**head dog salesman:**  yes it has

 

 

 

9:57 pm

 

**squiddy boi:**  gosh you guys

 

**squiddy boi:**  stop making people leave

 

**squiddy boi:**  it's just more work for me later

 

**glitch bitch:**  stfu

 

**glitch bitch:**  i know you're enjoying this

 

**squiddy boi:**  you keep saying that

 

**glitch bitch:**  well i'm not wrong

 

**glitch bitch:**  am i

 

 

 

12:01 am

 

**squiddy boi:**  sorry what

 

**squiddy boi:**  i only speak

 

**squiddy boi:**  me hoy minoy

 

**glitch bitch:**  fuck you

 

**glitch bitch:** go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i'm certainly having a good time uwu


	6. Plant Murderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome the new members!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu   
> say hello to the new victims!!
> 
> we're sure gonna have fun with them :D

4:46 am

 

_**squiddy boi**  added **smol bean** , **edgy mcr** , **cotton no eye joe** , **radical rainbow** , **oof machine** , **sinner** , and **kinda possessed tbh** to the chat._

 

**squiddy boi:**  welcome back

 

**squiddy boi:**  and to those of you who are new

 

**squiddy boi:**  welcome :D

 

**squiddy boi:**  and please introduce yourself when you get here

 

**squiddy boi:**  because everyone is clueless lol

 

**squiddy boi:**  even some of you new guys

 

**squiddy boi:**  but it's okay

 

**squiddy boi:**  inky still loves you uwu

 

 

 

 

5:01 am

 

**oof machine:**  oh look

 

**oof machine:**  a reason not to work

 

**oof machine:**  this is great

 

**oof machine:**  i know all of you immortals probably know who i am

 

**oof machine:**  so i'll just address the mortals here

 

**oof machine:**  wassup

 

**oof machine:**  i'm reaper sans

 

**oof machine:** you can call me death

 

**oof machine:**  with me in this chat

 

**oof machine:**  things'll be _killer_

 

 

 

 

 

5:32 am

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  IT'S FUCKING YOU

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  FIRST I'M PUT BACK HERE

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  AND NOW DEATH'S HERE TOO

 

**oof machine:**  well well

 

**oof machine:**  if it isn't my favorite anomaly

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  SCREW YOU

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  YOU TRIED TO KILL ME

 

**oof machine:**  ah

 

**oof machine:**  that's not quite true

 

**oof machine:**  you're already dead

 

**oof machine:**  i was just trying to finish the job

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  WELL

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  CAN U DON'T???

 

**oof machine:** meh

 

**oof machine:**  i already tried once

 

**oof machine:**  no use in doing it again

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  oh thank fuck

 

**oof machine:**  you feeling better after your tantrum little baby?

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  don't fucking mock me

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  i'll whoop your ass

 

**radical rainbow:**  woah dudes!!

 

**radical rainbow:**  you're using some all up n unclean language here!

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  whom the funk?

 

**glitch stitch:**  NO

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  wait what the hello?

 

**glitch stitch:**  N O

 

**radical rainbow:**  i'm ya radical broski fresh!!

 

**radical rainbow:**  i see we've got sum language probs

 

**glitch stitch:**  INK WHY

 

**radical rainbow:**  that's all up alright my rad brotatos

 

**radical rainbow:**  i can help you cleanse those impure vibes

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  what the funk

 

**glitch stitch:**  PARASITE

 

**glitch stitch:**  YOU'RE A FUNKING PARASITE

 

**radical rainbow:**  sticks n stones error bro

 

**radical rainbow:**  sticks n stones

 

**glitch stitch:**  GOD

 

**glitch stitch:** YOU'RE HORRIFYING

 

**glitch stitch:**  DIE

 

**oof machine:**  i'm afraid he can't do that lmao

 

**oof machine:**  he seems pretty untouchable

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  stfu

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  oh nice i can abbreviate it

 

**radical rainbow:**  you're on thin ice broski

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  i am afraid

 

**oof machine:**  lmao

 

**oof machine:**  don't worry

 

**oof machine:**  he can't hurt you

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  that's a relief

 

**oof machine:** well

 

**oof machine:**  not any worse than you already are that is

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  low funking blow

 

**glitch bitch:**  huh

 

**glitch bitch:**  death is actually tolerable

 

**oof machine:**  wow

 

**oof machine:**  never heard that before

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  that's probably for a reason

 

**oof machine:**  uhm

 

**oof machine:**  i'll have you know

 

**oof machine:**  there's a selective few out there

 

**oof machine:**  who love me to _death_

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  ayyyyy

 

**cotton no eye joe:** but uh

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  that's not funking right

 

**oof machine:**  suits me just fine

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  that says literally nothing

 

**oof machine:**  fair

 

**squiddy boi:**  oh ship whaddup

 

**squiddy boi:**  i see that my boi fresh has arrived

 

**radical rainbow:**  ayyy inkkk mah broskiiiii

 

**squiddy boi:**  wassuppppp

 

**glitch stitch:**  INK WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS

 

**glitch stitch:** DIDN'T WE HAVE ENOUGH IDIOTS HERE ALREADY

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  hey

 

**oof machine:**  no u

 

**radical rainbow:**  that's all up n rude

 

**squiddy boi:**  pffft

 

**squiddy boi:**  error

 

**squiddy boi:**  your nickname

 

**squiddy boi:**  i'm gonna cry

 

**squiddy boi:**  holy funk

 

**glitch stitch:**  SHUT UP RADHOLE

 

**squiddy boi:**  PFFFT

 

**glitch stitch:**  FIGHT ME

 

**squiddy boi:**  cash me outside

 

**squiddy boi:**  how bout dat

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  lmaooo

 

**radical rainbow:**  yooo that'd be radical dudesss

 

**oof machine:** just please don't kill anyone in the process

 

**glitch stitch:**  OUTERTALE

 

**glitch stitch:**  52ND PACIFIST TIMELINE

 

**glitch stitch:**  LET'S GO

 

**squiddy boi:**  see you there ;)

 

**radical rainbow:**  makin my way downtown bros

 

**radical rainbow:**  see ya there

 

**oof machine:**  omw

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  WAIT WHAT

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  I CAN'T FUCKING GO

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  DEATH 

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  YOU BETTER FUCKING FILM IT

 

 

 

 

 

7:33 am

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  wtf just happened

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  meh

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  whatever idc

 

**humerus jokes:**  whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es?

 

**kinda possessed tbh:** oh right

 

**kinda possessed tbh:** introduction

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  i'm cross

 

**humerus jokes:**  yeet nice

 

**humerus jokes:**  i'm classic

 

**humerus jokes:**  apparently

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  yea i'm aware

 

**humerus jokes:**  do i wanna know?

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  no

 

**humerus jokes:**  k cool

 

**sinner:**  who the fuck

 

**sinner:**  i fucking said

 

**sinner:**  to lose my number 

 

**sinner:**  after we were done

 

**humerus jokes:**  what

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  what

 

**sinner:**  ?

 

**sinner:**  oH

 

**sinner:**  lmao nevermind

 

**sinner:**  thought you were someone else

 

**sinner:**  my bad <3

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  oh lord

 

**sinner:**  there sure are a lot of people in this chat

 

**humerus jokes:**  yeah?

 

**sinner:**  you guys still all have to pay full price ofc

 

**humerus jokes:**  what

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  NOT THAT KINDA CHAT

 

**sinner:**  ??

 

**sinner:**  then why the fuck am i here?

 

**humerus jokes:**  fucking ink

 

**sinner:**  i'm very confused

 

**sinner:**  who the hell are you guys??

 

**humerus jokes:**  classic

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  cross

 

**sinner:**  uh

 

**sinner:**  i see

 

**sinner:**  interesting names

 

**humerus jokes:**  and you are?

 

**sinner:**  sans

 

**humerus jokes:**  oh fuck

 

**humerus jokes:**  ofc you don't know

 

**humerus jokes:**  we're all sans here lmao

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  ya

 

**sinner:**  wha

 

**squiddy boi:**  hiya!!!

 

**squiddy boi:**  i see lust has arrived

 

**kinda possessed tbh:** uhm yep

 

**humerus jokes:** what

 

**sinner:**  who now?

 

**squiddy boi:**  ya know

 

**squiddy boi:**  lust~

 

**sinner:**  huh?

 

**humerus jokes:**  ink

 

**humerus jokes:**  wtf

 

**squiddy boi:**  LuSt

 

**sinner:**  i

 

**humerus jokes:**  i'm very uncomfortable

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  underlust au

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  sans' nickname is lust

 

**humerus jokes:**  under what

 

**squiddy boi:**  l u s t

 

**sinner:**  au?

 

**squiddy boi:**  heck yeaaaa

 

**squiddy boi:**  it's the multiverse boiiiii

 

**sinner:**  i thought that was just theoretical????

 

**squiddy boi:**  nahhh

 

**squiddy boi:**  totally real and factual

 

**sinner:**  if this is a prank it isn't funny

 

**humerus jokes:**  god i wish it were a prank

 

**squiddy boi:**  no you don't

 

**squiddy boi:**  that would mean you'd have never gotten to meet me :)

 

**humerus jokes:**  i

 

**humerus jokes:**  i'm not sure how you want me to respond to that

 

**squiddy boi:**  everyone's so mean to me :(

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  well you're an ass soooo

 

**squiddy boi:**  no u

 

**sinner:**  pfft

 

**humerus jokes:**  lmaooooo

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  you immature little shit

 

**squiddy boi:**  n o  u

 

**humerus jokes:**  LMAOOOO

 

**sinner:**  okay so wait

 

**sinner:**  there's actually a multiverse

 

**sinner:**  and all of you are alternate versions of me??

 

**squiddy boi:**  ye

 

**humerus jokes:**  ya

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  basically

 

**sinner:**  huh

 

**sinner:**  that's interesting

 

**squiddy boi:**  right?

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  i guess

 

**humerus jokes:**  that's one way of putting it

 

**sinner:**  so

 

**sinner:**  any of you guys ever wonder how good you are at fucking

 

**humerus jokes:**  bye

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  haha nope

 

**squiddy boi:**  lmaoo

 

**squiddy boi:**  classic lust

 

**sinner:**  you guys are lame

 

 

 

 

 

9:19 pm

 

**edgy mcr:**  ugh

 

**edgy mcr:**  back here i see

 

**edgy mcr:**  and there are more idiots now too

 

**oof machine:**  i'm mildly offended

 

**edgy mcr:**  who tf are you??

 

**oof machine:**  death lol

 

**edgy mcr:**  wtf

 

**oof machine:**  what

 

**edgy mcr:**  your name is death

 

**edgy mcr:**  do you like

 

**edgy mcr:**  kill people?

 

**oof machine:**  i mean

 

**oof machine:**  that's kinda my job

 

**questionably sane:**  oh shit waddup

 

**questionably sane:**  idk what we're talking about

 

**questionably sane:**  all i read was kill

 

**questionably sane:**  and i'm interested

 

**dusty garbage:**  yes

 

**dusty garbage:**  i too am interested

 

**edgy mcr:**  you guys are fucked up

 

**questionably sane:**  yes

 

**dusty garbage:**  thank you :)

 

**oof machine:**  oh yoooo

 

**oof machine:**  i always have to visit your au's

 

**oof machine:**  thanks for that

 

**questionably sane:**  oh no problem at all

 

**dusty garbage:**  it's my pleasure

 

**edgy mcr:**  wtf

 

**dusty garbage:**  don't act all high and mighty

 

**dusty garbage:**  people die in your au all the time

 

**edgy mcr:**  touche

 

**questionably sane:**  lmao

 

**oof machine:**  lovely

 

**dusty garbage:**  absolutely

 

 

 

 

 

10:02 am

 

**squiddy boi:**  guys

 

**squiddy boi:**  my plant fucking died

 

**squiddy boi:**  he was so young

 

**glitch bitch:**  ink

 

**glitch bitch:** you bigoted motherfucker

 

**glitch bitch:**  how dare you assume their gender

 

**squiddy boi:**  SHUT UP

 

**squiddy boi:**  I'M FUCKING MOURNING

 

**glitch bitch:**  how the fuck did you even kill it

 

**squiddy boi:**  well

 

**squiddy boi:**  the thing is

 

**squiddy boi:**  it turns out

 

**squiddy boi:**  that

 

**squiddy boi:**  as a matter of fact

 

**glitch bitch:**  spit it out

 

**squiddy boi:**  plants do not enjoy orange soda

 

**glitch bitch:**  you

 

**glitch bitch:**  you gave your plant orange soda

 

**squiddy boi:**  yes

 

**glitch bitch:**  dumbass

 

**squiddy boi:**  he was thirsty :(

 

**glitch bitch:**  d u m b a s s

 

**squiddy boi:**  how was i supposed to know???

 

**glitch bitch:**  common fucking sense

 

**squiddy boi:**  my common sense does not tell me that sorta stuff

 

**glitch bitch:**  that's because you don't have any common sense

 

**squiddy boi:**  g a s p

 

**squiddy boi:**  so not true

 

**glitch bitch:**  are you sure?

 

**squiddy boi:**  no

 

 

 

 

 

1:58 pm

 

**head dog salesman:**  hit or miss

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  i guess they never miss

 

**pure and innocent?:**  HUH

 

**humerus jokes:**  you got a boyfriend

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  i bet he doesn't

 

**sinner:**  kiss ya~

 

**edgy mcr:**  begone t h o t

 

**squiddy boi:**  i'M gAy

 

**glitch bitch:**  i came out to have a good time

 

**glitch bitch:** and i'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

 

**dusty garbage:**  let me see what you have!

 

**questionably sane:**  a k n i f e

 

**dusty garbage:**  nO

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  i hAvE cRiPpLiNg DePrEsSiOn

 

**pure and innocent?:**  FRE SHA VOCA DO

 

**humerus jokes:**  elon muskrat

 

**edgy mcr:**  what are thooooose

 

**sinner:**  they are my crocks

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  never gonna give you up

 

**glitch bitch:**  i'm lesbian

 

**squiddy boi:**  i thought you were american

 

**pure and innocent?:**  HURRICANE KATRINA?

 

**pure and innocent?:**  MORE LIKE HURRICANE TORTILA

 

**dusty garbage:**  can you stop

 

**dusty garbage:**  can you stop it

 

**edgy mcr:**  stop

 

**humerus jokes:**  just collaborate

 

**dusty garbage:**  AND LISTEN

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  two bros

 

**sinner:**  chillin in a hot tub

 

**squiddy boi:**  five feet apart

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  cuz they're not gay

 

**Nightmare:**  If you don't stop right now, I will murder you all.

 

**humerus jokes:**  aight

 

**edgy mcr:**  yep

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  k

 

**glitch bitch:**  sure

 

**dusty garbage:**  yes

 

**cotton no eye joe:**  will do

 

**questionably sane:**  for sure

 

**squiddy boi:**  and i oop-

 

 

 

 

 

3:27 pm

 

**sinner:**  what do you do if you drop your phone in the toilet

 

**sinner:**  time sensitive question

 

**head dog salesman:**  uh?

 

**questionably sane:**  put it in rice

 

**dusty garbage:**  that doesn't fucking work

 

**questionably sane:** welp

 

**sinner:**  i really need to know

 

**sinner:**  like now

 

**head dog salesman:**  buy a new phone

 

**questionably sane:**  ^

 

**dusty garbage:**  ya do that

 

**sinner:**  wow thanks!

 

**sinner:**  that's not helpful at all!

 

**dusty garbage:**  well 

 

**dusty garbage:**  how the fuck are you still texting on it

 

**head dog salesman:**  yes

 

**head dog salesman:**  please do explain

 

**sinner:**  it's the new phone

 

**sinner:**  ya know

 

**sinner:**  the one that can be underwater

 

**sinner:** wait

 

**head dog salesman:**  rip

 

**questionably sane:**  oof

 

**dusty garbage:**  yikes

 

**sinner:**  i'm just

 

**sinner:** gonna go

 

**questionably sane:**  f

 

**head dog salesman:**  f

 

**dusty garbage:**  f

 

 

 

 

 

7:13 pm

 

**pure and innocent?:**  I JUST LIT MY KITCHEN

 

**pure and innocent?:**  ON F I R E

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  nice

 

**edgy mcr:**  good job

 

**radical rainbow:**  haha lit

 

**pure and innocent?:**  NOT REALLY??

 

**radical rainbow:**  did ya put it out broski??

 

**pure and innocent?:**  OF COURSE!

 

**radical rainbow:**  did anythin important get burned?

 

**pure and innocent?:**  NO JUST A HOUSE PLANT

 

**squiddy boi:**  N O

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  pfffft

 

**pure and innocent?:**  ?

 

**squiddy boi:**  THE CARNAGE

 

**squiddy boi:**  SO MUCH DEATH AND DESTRUCTION

 

**oof machine:**  death?

 

**glitch stitch:**  destruction?

 

**squiddy boi:**  THE POOR HOUSE PLANTS

 

**pure and innocent?:**  IS HE OKAY?

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  no

 

**glitch stitch:** never

 

**squiddy boi:**  REEEEEE

 

**radical rainbow:**  dude

 

**radical rainbow:**  it's just a plant yo

 

**squiddy boi:**  HE WAS IMPORTANT TO MEEEEE

 

**glitch stitch:**  god

 

**glitch stitch:**  you're so dramatic

 

**oof machine:**  fun fact

 

**oof machine:**  you kill thousands of blades of grass

 

**oof machine:** every time you take a walk

 

**glitch stitch:**  nice

 

**kinda possessed tbh:**  lmao cool

 

**pure and innocent?:** THAT IS NOT A FUN FACT

 

**radical rainbow:**  yo we're all rad plant murderers

 

**squiddy boi:**  it's a good thing i never walk :D

 

 

 

 

 

10:46 pm

 

**squiddy boi:**  dreammmmm

 

**squiddy boi:**  stop being lameeee

 

**squiddy boi:**  come backkkkk

 

**squiddy boi:**  pleaseeeeeee

 

**squiddy boi:**  you know you can't hide from it forever

 

**squiddy boi:**  it always finds you

 

**squiddy boi:**  uwu

 

**squiddy boi:**  anyways

 

**squiddy boi:**  have a nice rest of the day :D

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ink's plant deserved better
> 
> don't agree?
> 
> outertale  
> 52nd pacifist timeline  
> cash me outside
> 
> but don't step on the grass


End file.
